battle_for_awesome_planetfandomcom-20200215-history
Mapy
Mapy is labelled as '''The normal one '''and is a male contestant in Battle For Awesome Planet. Personality: Mapy is a normal 16 year old boy that loves to live life to the fullest and contribute good into the object world. Mapy doesn't like negativity in any form and is an extremely honest and reliable person. Mapy also has a heart of gold and is seen as a good influence upon younger people. Mapy is also very mature and knows when to do the right thing (even when it doesn't count for it). Mapy lives with his ordinary family and has 5 younger siblings and a father and mother. Mapy does know how to take care of his siblings and protect them from danger. Mapy is also very selfless, he likes to put others first because he thinks that he should put people first before himself. Mapy expresses his thoughts and opinions on something in a non-harsh way so that it doesn't seem like he's bashing on others and isn't always vague about his opinions on something. Mapy signed up for BFAP to see how well he can do in a show. He doesn't mind if he wins or loses. But how well will he do? Eliminations and Immunities: * Derailing multi events (part 1) - Immune * Construction or destruction! - 1 vote - Safe * Majestic Frenzy - Immune * Shocks, zaps and frights - 4 votes - Safe * Get a grip on that thing already! - Immune * Bombastic bedlam - 4 votes - Safe * Coloured in untrustworthiness… - Immune * Massacre vs Survival! - 9 votes - Eliminated Total amount of votes received in the show: 18 votes Number of times up for elimination: 4 times Number of immunities won: 4 immunities Gallery: mapp.PNG|Mapy talking to Water about the show. cherrr.PNG|Mapy discusses with Joshua about what Face said about his joke in May the best artists win!. the talk.PNG|Mapy having a talk with Win Token and helps her to stand up to Ruler. frozen mapy.PNG|Mapy holding a frozen pizza as a prize for being safe in Derailing multi events (part 1). talk with the one.PNG|Mapy talking with Joshua moments after the latter woke up from getting knocked out by a cannonball in Derailing multi events (part 2). interacting with smart.PNG|Mapy interacting with Milk in the middle of a challenge. brick hold.PNG|Mapy holding a brick for the process of building his house in Construction or destruction!. house result.PNG|The final result of Mapy's house built by himself. caged.PNG|Mapy trapped in a cage along with Toothbrush, Milk and Orange in Majestic Frenzy. removal.PNG|Mapy removing Chocolate Cake's eyepatch. cheer up cb.PNG|Mapy trying to cheer up Coloring Book after Apple Drop's elimination in Shocks, zaps and frights. map and a brush.PNG|Mapy talking to Toothbrush. lolli.PNG|Mapy holding a lollipop. confessionn.PNG|Mapy's confessional in Get a grip on that thing already!. mess.PNG|Mapy cleaning up the mess in his house. friends.PNG|Mapy forming a friendship with Milk. holding.PNG|Mapy holding the last hard ball in Bombastic bedlam. react.PNG|Mapy and Orange's reactions to an explosion caused by two bumper karts. reveal.PNG|Milk talks to Mapy about the true nature of Cup and Sapphire. introduc.PNG|Mapy introduces himself to Shirt in Coloured in untrustworthiness... . trapped.PNG|Mapy gets caged while approaching the end of using his hands to move from one coloured tile to another. scareed.PNG|Mapy gets scared when Cup yells out his name after Mapy ignored her. discuss.PNG|Mapy having a discussion with Milk before the elimination. voted.PNG|Mapy gets voted off in a double elimination in Massacre vs Survival!. carryy.PNG|Mapy holding a few green balls for the rejoin challenge in Aquatic misfortunes. throwing.PNG|Mapy throws a ball at Cup. failing.PNG|Due to Mapy failing to rejoin in the rejoin challenge, he gets shot out of a cannon alongside seven other eliminated contestants. Trivia * Mapy is the oldest contestant in Battle For Awesome Planet. * Mapy and Face are the only contestants that can fly. Category:Males Category:Contestants